


Trapped

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rose really shattered somebody?" </p><p>What happened when the Gems looked for Steven in "Bubbled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

"Can we stay fused? Please?" 

"No, Pearl. I need to look for Steven.  
Besides, I need you to pilot this." 

"I—I can't!" 

"You flew the hand ship fine," came Amethyst's voice from the other side of the room.

"I—I crashed it." 

"It crashed because the heart gave out," said Garnet, placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Go on."

Pearl felt herself trembling, insides bouncing around like the images bouncing off the sides of her skull: Steven's eyes, dark and empty like Rose's were when she began to retreat too far in her head and Pearl wondered if she should take her hand; the tears that fell thick and fast down his face like Rose's when she looked at the wreckage of the battlefield for too long; his body, flailing and small against the dark star-littered expanse—he looked smaller than Pearl thought she looked to Rose when she stood beside Pink Diamond. 

The ship was, of course, different than any she had piloted in the past, but seating herself at the controls always felt the same. She took deep breaths. 

"Which way, Garnet?" 

"West for now," she said. "It'll be a while." 

Amethyst ambled next to the controls and sat in the corner. "Maybe on the way back I can try steering this thing." 

Pearl felt herself tense, and opened her mouth when Garnet said, "One thing at a time, Amethyst."

Pearl felt as though there was a Homeworld ship not far behind and moved with the same urgency, dodging and darting through asteroids with frenzied grace. 

"Do you remember when I landed that Nephrite's ship right in the field?" Pearl said, grinning. "I remember the look on your face." 

Garnet grunted. "Take a left past the belt." 

"Did you _really_ hijack someone's ship, P?" 

"Multiple ships," said Pearl with pride. 

Amethyst laughed. "I don't believe it. There's no way you'd steal anything—you're too nice." 

Pearl laughed too. 

"I wish I could have been there," said Amethyst after a moment. 

"No you don't," said Garnet. 

"Yeah I do! Stealing ships, fighting gems, taking names. Sounds like fun." 

"Amethyst, be serious," said Pearl, feeling her insides twisting. 

"I am!" she said. "You all did so much. I want to have seen it. I want to—" Amethyst paused. The stretch of darkness beyond Pearl's eyes was empty. 

"Rose really shattered somebody?" said Amethyst quietly. 

"I've told you before," said Garnet. "She did what she had to do." 

"Did you?" 

"We all did what we had to do." 

"What about you, Pearl?" 

She could still feel their edges in her hands, their points that pierced into her as she pressed her feet down and she inhaled sharply, smiling as she began to feel the pain; she could see Rose's eyes on her, large and drooping, her mouth agape, skin caked with dirt and fresh tears. 

"Don't distract her," Garnet said. 

Suddenly Pearl was jolted forward; she heard Amethyst crash into the control panel. The ship veered downward, spinning. Pearl fumbled at the controls as the striking of metal banged in her ears. Her body jerked left and right, hands shaking. Finally, the ship steadied. Her head spun, her vision blurry. She moaned. The vastness before her offered no hint of the ship's location. 

"Oh! We'll never find him!" Pearl choked out, quivering. "He'll die out there. He—he—" 

So many had died because of her—what was one more? He would mean more to her. What did that make her? Rose mourned everyone equally, it seemed, but Pearl didn't. Would the loss of Steven mean more to her? She would never know. 

"Pearl! It's gonna be fine," Amethyst said. "We'll find him."

Pearl looked at her, unable to speak. How could she be so confident when she didn't know _anything_? 

She wasn't. But at least she could appear to be. It was more than Pearl could do, and that was her _job_. 

Amethyst went to her and put a hand on her knee; Pearl could hardly feel it. 

"We'll find him—right Garnet?" said Amethyst. 

Garnet strode to them and put her arm around them both. "Of course."


End file.
